Rose Potter: Catwoman - Part 2 - The Beginning of the Burglar
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: Part Two of the Saga. Rose Potter murdered the Dursleys, but Rose Kyle is now living a normal life as a kid in a foster home. Part of the crowd after living for two years on the streets. Now she is starting out as a burglar. What can go wrong? Fem Harry
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the alternate versions I've written about, especially the criminal versions of the character.

Happy Christmas.

Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Rose Potter: Catwoman

The Beginning of the Burglar.

Rose smiled when she saw a single inhabitant of the house walk out of his house and begin his jog. Her eyes swept into the drive, expecting to find the second car, coloured yellow. It wasn't there. That meant the jogger was at home alone. Good. She turned her eyes back and followed him as he began his jog.

He had his back to the small girl wearing a schoolgirl uniform as she headed for school, although she was heading out early.

She had been keeping an eye on this house for days and days, and ever since she had gotten off the street and entered a foster home after spending two years on the streets to avoid the police, who she knew was looking for her, she had used what resources she'd had to master the art of burglary. Rose slowed down her walk slightly as she watched the homeowner begin his jog, gradually getting smaller and smaller as he got further away until he jogged around a corner and was soon out of sight.

Rose checked the time - she had a good forty minutes before she had to be in school. That was more than enough time in her mind. Rose walked down the drive of the house and she slipped a pair of latex gloves onto her hands which she'd slipped out of her pockets, and headed for the lock. While she had been keeping a watch over the house, she had known only one person to come out, and that was the man who had just jogged. She was sure the man lived by himself but even if he wasn't…well, she had dealt with the Dursleys; she would just need to rely on a less violent and final solution.

In any case, as far as the world was concerned, Rose Potter had disappeared, but Rose Kyle existed. No-one seemed to have checked for any records, as far as Rose knew, but she was hoping it remained that way.

As she walked over to the door and examined it, thankful that she had the right tools. She pulled out a key, only this key was different slightly. It was a bump key and she pushed it into the lock and gave it a rap, shocking the pins inside the lock. She smirked when she opened the door, glancing over her shoulder. Her eyes widened for a second when she saw a delivery van coming to the drive, and a man jumping out with a parcel. Rose pulled the sleeves of her jumper and blouse down so the delivery man would not see the latex of her gloves, although she was prepared in case it did happen.

The man just shoved a parcel at her and took off in his van.

Not once did he look back.

Rose looked down at the parcel. She was tempted to shove it into her bag, but she was worried if she did that the delivery man would be questioned when it emerged the house whose open door was right behind her was burgled, the delivery man would know who to point the finger to. Once she was inside the house, Rose placed the parcel on the front step and closed the door. She was already starting to curse the fact she had needed to commit this burglary on a school day when she could very easily have done it on a Saturday. But there was nothing she could do about it now. Rose quickly searched the ground floor and found no-one around. After making a mental note to come back down and take as much from the downstairs floor as possible, Rose went upstairs and entered the bedroom. She found zilch in the main bedroom, but she entered another bedroom, a more girly one. That made sense; Rose knew the man lived alone, raising a daughter all by himself, although this girl was older than Rose was.

_And she seems to be more well off than I am, although that will soon change if I continue my fledging burglary career, _Rose thought to herself, seeing all the expensive looking clothes in the wardrobe. The shoes which were shining even though there were a few specks of dust on their polished surfaces. All of the purses looked top of the line, but since Rose's visits to major retailers like M&S and others was very rare since Rose was rarely taken shopping at the moment since there was a budget for all the kids.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Rose searched the room, looking for anything like jewellery. She found some of it in a drawer and she shoved it into her bag before she found some cash. There was quite a bit of it, but Rose decided to cut her losses and leave before the owner returned from his jog, and caught her. She left the bedroom and continued looking upstairs for anything she could take. She walked into what looked like an office and she checked the drawers.

She found one drawer full of stationery - pens, pencils - another drawer was filled with more supplies. Along the walls neatly arranged on a shelf was a number of ledgers. Rose took one down and examined it. The book was useless - it had dozens of numbers, but that was it.

Rose sighed and went through some of the other drawers before she found a box full of money. She shoved the money into the bag. She was about to head downstairs when she heard something from the front door and she froze.

The door opened and she caught sight of a man wearing a red tracksuit. It was the homeowner. He was back. Rose stepped back into the office and she closed the door a touch, checking the time. She had another twenty minutes before she was declared late by the school, but she knew she couldn't just go downstairs and hope the man didn't notice her. In any case, she could hear him coming up the stairs. She was trapped.

Anyway, Rose slipped behind the door and watched as the man walked up the stairs, his tracksuit wet with sweat, and his face shone with it. Rose watched him, keeping very still, hardly daring it to breathe, never mind move.

He went off down the passageway towards a room and he walked in and closed a door. A few seconds later and the clear, but still muffled sounds of running water reached her ears. That was her chance. Rose stepped out hesitantly and she slipped down towards the stairs, keeping an eye out on the door and then she walked slowly down the stairs, looking back over her shoulders in case the homeowner was standing there.

But no.

No-one confronted her.

Rose quickly got to the front door and she opened it a touch. No-one was about, although she saw a few kids wearing the same school uniform she was walking down the street. Rose smiled and she slipped out of the house, closing the door silently behind her although she hoped the sound of the running water was distracting the man who'd come in. As soon as she reached the street, she slipped out and into the crowd of school kids as if nothing had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose Potter: Catwoman.

Rose was watching TV with the other kids, and wishing she was somewhere else.

For now, she was content to just be here, so then she could blend in with the other kids. The books she had read about the old Shinobi - ninja, to those who didn't know anything of Japanese history - knew the ninja never ever went out of their way to stand out, and she had taken those books as both gospel and as her own personal bible. She'd discovered those books inside a library, and she soaked up the knowledge. The local library was three times the size as the one in Little Whinging, and while she would miss the old staff and the old place, she preferred this one since it was a sanctuary.

_Knowledge is power. _

Oh, whoever had come up with that axiom was right. Well, that and the Catwoman comics she had found in Dudley's bedroom just before she had left Privet Drive.

As she watched _Eastenders _even if she personally thought the soap was stupid, she let her mind wander.

It was ironic, she felt to herself, that she would escape the Dursleys, risking her life on the streets of London, only to get herself put into foster care simply because she didn't want to stay for the rest of her life on the streets but it was before she didn't want to spend the rest of her life on the streets that she had checked herself in to a police station a couple of years after the memory of what she had done with the Dursleys had faded.

After she'd killed the Dursleys, Rose had searched the house and took whatever she felt she could use. She had slipped out a knife for self-defence, some food, some water, and some money which she hoped would last for a few weeks. She'd also taken a blanket and a teddy bear she'd secretly smuggled into the cupboard when Mrs Figg had looked after her. At the same time, she'd raided Dudley's bedrooms, and she had come away with a lot more cash, which she had hidden on herself, knowing instinctively if she flaunted any of it around then it would be problematic for her plans. She had also found a few Batman - Catwoman comics lying about. She had taken them with her, intrigued after flicking through them, and reading the activities of Selina Kyle, Catwoman.

Once she had left the house, she had said clearly to destroy whatever magical protection Dumbledore had cast on the property although she was sure the deaths of the Dursleys had ensured it already, everything helped, that she didn't consider the house her home.

After buying a train ticket into London, which had cost her some of the money, she had simply disappeared and kept on the move without anyone really knowing where she was.

On the streets, Rose had learnt how to steal, either by pickpocketing or by taking fresh fruit off of greengrocer stands without anyone noticing a thing. She had found out about pickpocketing, and she had practiced it on her own coat in the safety of the Cupboard under the Stairs at Number 4 by using what was written in the books as a crude guide, although she didn't know for sure if the authors had any actual idea about the art themselves, but either way, she had used them as a guide.

Sure, there had been a few misses, and she had nearly gotten caught a few times, but she had used those failures as guides as well since she didn't notice anyone else doing what she was. At first, she had been confined to a single part of London, where she was vulnerable against being spotted and caught, her identity discovered, although what would happen to her, Rose didn't know.

And then she had discovered the London Underground, otherwise known as the Tube. Once she had discovered the Underground, things had really, truly taken off for her.

Rose had regularly used the Tube to pick peoples pockets when she had realised the dangers of doing it above ground, relying on the rush hour during the day and the night, her small frame and the tightness of the carriages to give her cover while she picked the pockets of the travellers. She had used the automatic ticket machines at stations with very few staff, which wasn't easy at the best of times since once or twice she had been stopped. But the money she'd had, and her maturity, had given her the mindset of being able to talk her way out of those situations most of the time. Fortunately, it didn't happen always and she always had a story ready in case she needed to use it.

For a year and a half, Rose had relied on the Tube network to not only provide her with incredible cover, but she also relied on it to get her around the city and earning her a nice little living. She needed to be careful, with the British Transport Police, but as long as she kept on the move and kept her eyes and ears open, and only picked people's pockets during the rush hours, then she was safe.

Again, she had almost caught once or twice, but without the Tube, she would never have found a way of breaking into one of the theatres in London's West End where she watched several productions and gained an appreciation for theatre. Rose would never have visited the Natural History Museum, or the Science Museum, nor would she have visited several other libraries around the capital. Rose had visited the museums many times, fascinated not just with the science developed and pioneered by the human race over the years, but with the natural history of the planet.

All that time Rose kept her eyes and ears peeled for any sign of the world she knew was out there. She hadn't had that many bouts of accidental magic, as the letters described those moments where her magic either changed the colour of someone's hair, or moved her onto a school rooftop, and she hadn't seen any sign of anyone pursuing her.

For two years Rose was free. She had also changed her name, so she wasn't identified. Out of inspiration for her hero in Selina Kyle, she had renamed herself Rose Kyle.

An unfortunate encounter with a guy with a knife resulted in her being slashed on her cheek, but the scar was hardly noticeable. Rose wasn't a vain person since she'd never been encouraged to care for her beauty, but she knew that many girls would have been horrified by the scar since it marred them. But now she had begun, with the encouragement of the other girls, and what she had learnt about the kunoichi in the Ninja history books, to care more for her appearance.

Anyway, back on the streets…She had friends, in the cats of the street. Rose had always liked cats, even if Mrs Figg had tried to put her off unintentionally while Marge had definitely gone out of her way to make it intentional with her filthy, mangy, diseased dogs. Anyway, the cats on the streets had more life than the ones in Mrs Figg's place, and they had provided her with a companionship she had never had before in her life.

And yet, she had put herself into care. Rose had become tired by the tediousness of constantly looking for a place to live, always being on the lookout for people trying to corner her to steal her stuff. In the end, she had become so sick of it, although that was mostly because someone had become tired of the never-ending fights even if they made her stronger by the end of them.

Rose had gone into a police station and she was now in foster care after offering them a false name so they didn't realise who she really was. She had no idea if it was going to be a long term thing, but for the time being, she was content to live here and use this place as a base of operations.

Rose had decided to turn to burglary after being inspired by a newspaper article she had read, and she had gone out of her way to learn more about how it was done.

Anyway, Rose frowned a little and bit her lip in thought as she considered the burglary she'd recently committed. It was early days, but there was still time to be better.


End file.
